


Love me, I beg.

by toukicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Ableist Language, Abusive Parents, Angst, Child Abuse, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Short One Shot, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: Tags for TW, Another Hagakure fic.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Love me, I beg.

**Author's Note:**

> stomach pain go brr

Hagakure loves alot of things, He loves mom, He loves Togamicchi, He loves friends, But theres alot of things he hates.

He hates the dark, He hates dad. He hates days that dad would throw him down the basement stairs in hope he broke his neck and finally died. He hates days that dad would call him a faggot because he didn't know what it even meant yet. 

He hates days that mom would go out to the shop to get food and leave him alone with dad, Dad liked quiet, He had to be quiet and he wouldn't get hurt.

He hates days that mom and dad would forget to make food for him and he would go to bed hungry, Dad called him a fucking bitch for asking for food. He curled in bed and tried not to cry when he could smell the food from downstairs.

One day, Dad threw him down the stairs and he hit his head really bad, There was alot of bright colours and muffled noises. 

"Big imaginationed boy" Mom said, "Retarded prick" Dad said. He wasn't good at school after that, The doctors said he'll be "Challanged" From now on, Dad spat in his face.

Mom and dad went on a date and didn't come back for a week, Hagakure curled up in moms bed and cried. He missed her alot.

One day, He found moms make up, He picked up a pink stick, "Lipstick", Weird name. He put it on his lips and they got pink, He put it on his cheeks and they got pink, He put it on his eyelids and they got pink, He looked pretty but dad didn't think so.

Dad said if he wanted to be like a girl he would be treated like one, Dad locked the door and Hagakure forgot what happened next, Only that he was laying on the bathroom floor and his thighs were wet.

He told mom what happened but she didn't belive him, All the teachers at his school told him it was his fault, All his classmates called him gross and that he needed to be washed in acid and turn into bones. 

Dad told him he was ugly, Stupid and retarded, Dad said his nose and chin were too big and his mouth was too wide, Dad said his face could make babies cry. Dad said that he was an accident and nor dad or mom wanted him to exist but dad shouted when he found him trying to slit his throat.

Hagakure liked to play in the mud, He liked to eat mud. Good snack. 

Dad would tickle him until he vomited, Which would last almost 2 hours every day, After he would vomit, Dad forced him into the bathroom and shove him into the cold bath and try to drown him, A 8 year old couldn't fight back against an almost 40 year old.

He loved his dad after all he did, 

Hagakure loved alot of things, But he sure as hell wish he didn't.


End file.
